Alteration
by SilverKarneval
Summary: "Why can't you see that everything is NOT normal? Students are disappearing, our friends are changing into totally different people, hell, everything we know is being twisted up and down. Not to mention, but you don't even know you are anymore, do you?" His tone, so full of accusation, made the girl reel back in shock. "N-No, I don't. But even you, you've...changed." (Pokespe cast)
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my school stor- no, no wait! Please come back! I promise it'll be good! (so just don't hit that back button...)**

**Um, that aside (XD), welcome to Our Tragic Tale of Heart and Soul in which are characters are **_**yes**_** placed into a school background but you'll quickly find that something is wrong with this place…especially with the thirteen students who have coincidentally come together. Hearts will be trialled, bonds will be shattered, souls will be fragmented, and everyone might find that there is more than what just meets the eye. After all,t doesn't take a genius to figure that out, after all the strange happenings that seem to circulate around the place known as Pokemon Lover's High…and it's not just the fact that nearly everyone there is a fan of Pokemon….**

**Basically, this idea was started by my friend's suggestion last year and catapulted into an even larger conspiracy theory that somehow ended up as a story. It kind of became my own idea ever since, and the details have been swirling in my head, inspired by other fan fictions like MAGE by KiwiWizard and Double Life by Kaith1.**

**And, let me tell you, this story is more than just an average story of breaking hearts and high school bullies…no, this's something larger, something on the level of an enigma.**

**Gosh, now doesn't that just sound exciting, XD? If you're already intrigued than I hope you'll just love what's soon to come…**

**Oh and I know that I still have Gods to work on as well, but this will be just another project that I'll be working on for entertainment, just because I find that this story is practically begging to be written.**

**Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, then we'd already have a true MMO roleplaying game for the whole world to play (and, no, this doesn't include PokeMMO).**

**000**

**Prologue**

"Run, Sapphire, run!"

Two figures dashed through a forest of pine trees, their shadows dancing in front of them as the light of fire was extended. Heat was stroking their backs, tiring them out as they ran. From behind them, the noises of wild animals were heard, roaring and bellowing defiantly. A rush of wind soon followed, along with the cackles of something supernatural.

Not that they cared. No, their thoughts were occupied with something more. Flashes of multiple people were going through their minds all at once, along with a whisper of despair and regret that demanded that they both stop acting like cowards and return to the place they were running from. Sapphire didn't want to acknowledge that voice even if she secretly knew that ignoring it would get her no where.

_I don't want to end up like _her_, _Sapphire shuddered in horror as she hopped over a log, remembering a pale face maimed by fire, blue eyes glazed over with tears. _That'd be a horrible death to face._

The boy beside her seemed to notice the look of fear on her face and he fell in alongside her, looking concerned. "Sapphire, is something wrong?"

She didn't answer at first. The voice was still ringing in her head, calling her a coward and a worthless friend, labeling her as a traitor to both her seniors and juniors. If she continued to run away, the voice would persist forever, and she'd be stuck dealing with the regret and guilt of leaving her friends behind. Sapphire pulled to a halt, panting heavily as her eyes flared with determination. The voice was right. She shouldn't be running away.

"Of course everything's wrong! We're practically _abandonin' _our friends and, for what? Because we simply can't face a single _death?_ It wasn't _our_ fault that senior Blue died in the first place, it was _their _fault! We wanted nothing to do with this! We," she couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes, "we need to go back. Ruby, I don't want to leave 'em behind. They were our friends, our seniors and juniors, and they were our-"

"Don't say it," the boy in the white cap snapped. "We're not _that_. No matter what anyone else says, no matter what those guys claim, I refuse to believe such nonsense. All I wanted was to hang out at school, gain a normal education, and then grow up to become someone that everyone would know and love. Now I don't know who I am. I don't care if our pasts were all dark or all happy, I want my life to stay the way it was! We can't save them now. They're gone, Sapphire. They're all_ gone._"

"They can't be!" she shouted, fists clenched. "I refuse to believe it! I want to go back. They might still be alive, Ruby, whether you like it or not!"

Ruby grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. "Sapphire, the school is _burning_. Those mad men are murdering anyone who _dares_ to escape. Plus, they have those..._things _on their side, rampaging the school grounds with unrealistic abilities. We were only able thanks to that tunnel that you had found, but now it's blocked! They don't stand a chance against those people, no matter what power they might have had before. Face it, they're all _dead!"_

The brown-haired girl flinched at his words, knowing full well that there was, indeed, truth in those very words. But the voice throbbing in her mind wouldn't allow her to dwell on such thoughts. Rubbing the tears from her face, she glared at the boy. "I don't care if they're all dead! We're actin' like cowards! All we're doing is runnin' away when our seniors and juniors could desperately be needin' our help."

Something cold and unfriendly flickered in Ruby's crimson eyes. "Fine then. Go. See how I care." He began to walk off, hands tightened into fists.

Sapphire watched him go, baffled by his sudden change in attitude but also startled with the coldness that he had addressed her with. _We were friends once, _she thought sadly, watching as he disappeared into the darkness and out of the light. _And probably more, too. But, ever since _that_ happened, nothing has ever been the same._ Regret swelled within her but she knew she was needed elsewhere. Turning to look at the burning building that illuminated the woods, she jumped onto a tree branch and began to make her way back to her starting point.

_Seniors, juniors, I'm gonna save you all! Just wait!_

**000ooo000**

**Short prologue is short, but hopefully it provides you with an air of suspense, frosted by a huge dose of mystery :D**

**I promise you that the next chapter will be even bigger though, and that's where our story will truly start! Mystery, romance, suspense…everything to keep you on edge! Although the first few chapters may seem a bit dull at first (but not for shippers :D), believe me, you'll find that the story accelerates with every chapter, providing a deeper depth to the story. **

**Just wait 'till next time for the story to truly get started, but don't forget to hit that review button on the way out~**

**-SilverKarneval**


	2. Arc 1, Chapter 1-Troubled Beginnings

**ARC ONE - THE STARTING POINT**

**Chapter One - Troubled Beginnings**

Fall had come.

That much was evident as the trees of Mist City were painted in different shades of orange, gold, and crimson red. Gardens were filled with colorful fruits of every size and shape, and many a gardener were out enjoying the plentiful feast that was soon to follow. Warm air burst through the city, the upcoming cold mixing with the residue of heat from the summer to create the best temperature possible. All around, kids were wandering the area, some merely enjoying the last of their summer break while the rest were attending what would be their first day of school since forever.

Red groaned as he was reminded yet again of what he was going to face. The very thought of school made his cheerful mood plummet instantly, and he began to drag his feet on the white sidewalk. Even though he was entering a new school that had just recently opened in their huge city, he was still not fully decided on how he felt about it. Supposedly, Pokemon Lover's High was a place for both Pokemon-lovers and scholar-ship students to dwell, but the rumors of the newly-placed high school seemed almost too good to be true. After all, what kind of school was based around a video game?

"What's wrong, Red?" a feminine voice chimed from his right side, jerking him out of his depression.

The black-haired boy glanced over at his companion and childhood friend, Blue Leaf. Known in their previous high school as a heart-breaker and prankster, she was quite a mischievous girl who never seemed to know what exactly boundaries were. Though usually cheerful and sly, Red often suspected that her entire attitude was a disguise over her true feelings. He had never known her life outside of school, but she had never bothered to share or tell about it before either, so he didn't even try and ask. If she wanted to talk to him about her problems she would when the time was right for her.

"I don't really want to go to school," he admitted, looking wistfully at the beautiful surroundings of the trees around them. "I mean, it seems kind of a waste to go to school when the temperature is just right for something like fishing or playing Pokemon!"

Blue ran a hand through her brown hair, and Red briefly noticed that she was wearing blue ear-rings in the shape of teardrops. "Yeah, it almost seems like summer break should still be in session," she yawned, stretching out her arms before turning to him. "Remember when we jumped off the cliff just at the edge of town and you did a double-flip?" he nodded. "That was an _awesome_ day! Green had his jaw practically dropping after you out-performed him!"

Green was a friend that the pair had met-up with over the summer, having stumbled upon him in a kayak on the river just after they had started jumping off cliffs. And, since then, the two had often made special trips just to hang out with him, rather enjoying his cool and calculating personality. Two became three and, with their newest addition, summer never seemed to grow boring to Blue and Red. However, just one week before summer had ended, something had happened and their newest friend was cut off from the group with no given explanation why besides the fact that it was "family business".

"Yeah, that was an interesting day," he put his arms behind his head and glanced wistfully over at the brunette girl. "Hey, do you want battle me in Pokemon?"

She faced him with a grin. "You have your DS?"

Red reached into his backpack and took out a red-and-black DS. "You bet."

"I'm assuming you have Firered?"

"Yep. You've got Leafgreen, right?"

"Roger that," Blue pulled out her own pink DS, flipping the screen open and sliding the power button on.

Red mimicked her actions, taking out his stylus to tap the button showing the Firered game. The simple action triggered a short battle scene between a Genger and Nidorina, both using common attacks before flashing onto the start screen. A quick tap of the start button and the screen opened up to show a couple of white boxes outlined in pale blue. The boy selected the first option and watched as a red character leaped onto the screen in a place known as a Pokemon center.

"Okay, I'm on the second floor," Blue chirped, looking over at Red. "You there yet?"

"Almost," he responded, guiding his avatar up a set of stairs and over to a red counter. "Okay, I'm there."

"Good," the girl pushed a button on her DS to talk to the NPC and Red followed her actions.

Seconds later, a battle screen popped up and showed a girl dressed in a red shirt, a white undershirt, and a black hat with dark brown eyes which had the username of _Leaf_ and a boy in white and blue clothing called _Red_. A VS. bubble popped up and showed both of their avatars faces as the battle began. On Red's side, a yellow mouse with red cheeks was thrown onto the screen while a Clefable was placed onto the Blue's side.

"Shall we start this battle?" Blue asked, not looking worried in the slightest as she stared intently at her screen.

"We shall," he responded with a snicker, choosing the option of Thunder Wave.

Seconds later, the battle began on-screen. Red's Pikachu, who had the nickname of Pika, moved first, sending a yellow ring over to Clefable that snapped out of existence and placed a yellow tag beside the pink Pokemon's HP bar. Blue didn't react at all, seeming unfazed as she continued to walk forward, black shoes sliding across the sidewalk.

A white hand waved on Clefable's side and Red raised an eyebrow, glancing over at the girl. "Metronome?"

"Yep."

The hand vanished and a message was displayed below, saying: Clefable used Sheer Cold! With a gasp that almost made him drop his DS, Red watched in horror as the animation was played and Pikachu was forced off the screen.

"Oooh, one-hit KO," a voice chimed loudly and both boy and girl jumped in shock. "That must really hurt, losing your Pikachu to a girl."

They both turned around to see a black-haired boy with messy bangs laid over his golden eyes standing there. He was wearing a red and white hoodie, gold shorts, and black shoes, a skateboard in his arms. He grinned cheekily in response to their attention, glancing over at their DS screens before whistling loudly. "Jeez, man, it must really suck when you lose to a thirty-percent chance attack!"

Blue raised an eyebrow at the newcomer. "And you are _who_, exactly?"

He beamed. "Gold, Gold Hibiki. I just came here from a distant town far away and now live here in Mist City!" he extended a hand to her.

Hesitantly, the brunette accepted it, shaking the hand with a frown. "Nice to meet you too…Gold."

The boy gave a small murmur of approval, strolling alongside Blue and Red as if they were casual friends.

"Soooo, I see that you two like Pokemon," Gold hummed as he strolled alongside them.

"Yeah, we do," Blue stared at the boy warily. "But what's it to you?"

"Everything!" the boy threw his hands up, startling both Red and Blue in the process. "I mean, I'm _so_ happy to finally meet Pokemon fans who aren't just on the internet only! Do you know just how _hard_ it is to find Pokemon lovers these days?"

"Pretty hard?" Red guessed sheepishly.

"Ding, ding, correct!" Gold adjusted the black and yellow cap on his head, sliding it over his messy bangs. "You, my sir, are a genius!"

"Hardly," a snigger from the brunette behind him and Red shot the girl a glare.

Gold ignored Blue's words. "I mean, to have to rely on the internet just to look up fans of the franchise is just unbearable! How would you guys feel if no one else in your town liked Pokemon?"

"Isolated?" the red-eyed boy asked in confusion.

"You are correct again, my friend," Gold struck a pose before casually swinging an arm around Red, grinning at the boy. "And I can tell already that we're going to be good friends!"

Blue huffed in disgust at that, and the boy turned to her with a flirty smile. "Oh, and I haven't forgotten about you, Mrs. Sexy Lady!" Gold took out a skateboard from his backpack and placed it on the ground.

"Sexy Lady?" the girl growled and Red could feel an almost chilling aura from his friend as she tucked her DS away.

"Of course!" Gold hopped onto the board and began to casually roll alongside the duo. "I mean, you've got a sexy figure, sexy eyes, sexy everything! So, therefore, you're known as a sexy lady. Consider yourself lucky! You're being acknowledged by the great and handsome Gold!"

"Yeah, and I'll acknowledge you in hell when I'm laughing at you as your punched repeatedly in the gut by mechanical punching robots," Blue said dangerously as she moved in front of him, sticking a foot out and catching the wheels of his skateboard.

_Krrrrsssh! _With a sudden flip of the object, Gold was sent tumbling down the sidewalk and eventually down a hill, yelping in pain as he was sent hurtling through a crowd of unsuspecting people.

"Well…that was cruel," Red stated blandly as he watched Gold roll out of sight, his shouts of pain becoming distant over the chatter of over people. "Don't you think you took that a little too far?"

Blue swept her hands together, a malicious glint in her eyes. "Not at all, my friend, not at all."

The black-haired boy raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he continued walking forward, following from behind the girl as she muttered curses under her breath.

"Are you guys up to trouble again?"

Immediately, both boy and girl perked up at the annoyed grunt of a person behind them, instantly recognizing it. Spinning around with such speed that almost sent them tumbling over, they hopped over to a spiky-haired brunette and stared up at him with wide eyes. He was wearing a purple t-shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Green, you're here!" Blue and Red cried in unison, hands flinging around his waist.

The boy gave them an odd stare. "Of course I am. Don't you remember me saying that I'd also be attending Pokemon Lover's High as well?"

Red let go of Green, smiling unsurely. "No, but, didn't you just go off and disapp-"

"I'm so glad you're back!" Red was rudely interrupted when Blue snuggled up closer to Green, digging her head into his neck before sending the boy a puppy-dog look. "I missed you desperately, my love!"

He shot the brunette an irritated look that clearly signaled his uncomfortableness with her touch. The boy shoved her away and brushed at his neck as if ridding himself of germs. Blue sent him a pouting look. "I see you're just as hyper as always," the boy sighed in monotone.

"Don't you know it, sweetie pie!" Blue grabbed at his arm and hugged it.

"My name is _not_ sweetie pie," Green scowled before glancing in the direction that Gold had disappeared from. "And, tell me, why did you send a random boy down a hill? You know that fall probably could've hurt him, right?"

"Nah, he'll be fine," Blue waved a dismissive hand. "After all, no one flirts with me without my permission. Those wackos can sometimes get out of hand."

"Blue, he hardly did anything to you," Red rubbed a hand through his black hair, sighing. He sent a look to Green saying, _she's really weird, isn't she? _

Green replied with a silent _you should already know that by now. _Adjusting the black backpack slung over his shoulder and tugging on his purple long-sleeved t-shirt. "Look right there, it seems we're getting close."

"Close to what?" the boy asked as he followed Green's gaze, spotting a huge crowd of people littering around a white building.

"Pokemon Lover's High, idiot," he replied in exasperation, glaring at his friend. "Or can't you not tell from the huge building sitting right there smack dab in the middle of a neighborhood of houses?"

"Oh," was all Red said.

Blue scowled at them both, as if their identical expressions of boredom were not what she had expected from them. "Shouldn't you guys be leaping forward, shouting 'let's go explore' right now or something?"

They both stared at her as if she was crazy. "No…?"

"Fine, I guess I'll have to say it then, won't I?" Blue ran a hand through her hair before pointing a finger over to the school. "Let's go explore the school!"

She ran off before they could say a word of protest, turning around to beckon them twice before taking down the road and into the crowds of high schoolers that were muttering curses as she pushed them aside. Red turned to Green sheepishly. "Should we follow her?" he asked.

"Yeah, we should, if only to keep her from pissing off the entire female population," Green sighed as he spotted the girl blow a kiss to a blonde boy, resulting in a girl shouting angrily before Blue swiftly raced off.

"Agreed," he frowned, his stride turning into a jog.

Green, however, continued walking a pace faster. But that didn't stop Red from hearing the last two words he had to say.

"Pesky girl."

000ooo000

Crystal sighed as she reached the school campus, nervous and unsure about where to go. Seeing as she was new to this school (as well as everyone else, apparently), the lack of knowledge about where to go or what to do almost scared her. Normally, she had a grip on every type of situation, always knowing something about each place or thing she saw and being able to use those tiny facts to help her bulldoze through everyday of uncertainty. But now, as she gazed upon the strange and unfamiliar structure of the school, she felt isolated from it. Like many others, she hadn't the slightest clue about what laid inside.

Earlier in her summer break, as soon as it had been announced that she'd be moving to a new neighborhood and school, she had taken it upon herself to research everything about Mist City and its newly-opening school of Pokemon Lover's High. But while she could find almost everything out about Mist City like where to shop, where to go, and whatnot, Crystal hadn't been able to find anymore information about Pokemon Lover's High aside from what everyone else knew already. It was just a school that was opening for both Pokemon lovers and scholarship-seeking students, promising to boost education as well as give a chance for Pokemon fans to come together under one roof and share a common interest.

But, unlike the many others, who only attended for the promise of being able to play a video game or the rewarding feeling of a hard-earned scholarship, Crystal had no choice in why she had come to this school. During her summer in Rainbow Pallet City, her hometown, Crystal's parents had suddenly decided to move to Mist City, promising her that she'd enjoy life there much more than the one she had then. So, she was forced to switch to the new city over the summer, often making long trips with her mom or dad as they moved stuff to their new house. But Crystal, as evident by her many protests, was not happy with this choice and she had a feeling that she'd never be happy to have left her friends and previous life behind.

In the back of her mind, a memory of two girls appeared. Both were dressed in pink and white uniforms with the two letters of SAS printed on them: Special Ace School, or Crystal's previous high school that she had attended. The girls had brown and blue hair, and they were both laughing loudly as water droplets sprayed onto their faces from a nearby garden hose. In her mind, Crystal could recall a date of May 30th._ That was the last time Lyra and me hung out together, _the blue-haired girl thought sadly, shoving aside the memory. _We were washing cars for our end of the year project and it was such a blast...I almost wish I was back in Rainbow Pallet City again._

Hand holding her satchel strap tightly, Crystal glanced around to see that many of the students had abandoned the sidewalks and were eagerly crowding around something in front of the main school doors, whispering and chattering excitedly. Curious as to what exactly going on (and hoping that it wasn't a fight), Crystal approached the crowd and slid through it, reaching the front row just as a boy her age shouted in victory.

"Yeah, beat _that!_" the boy crowed, golden eyes staring at the girl in front of him in arrogant pride.

In front of the blue-haired girl, it seemed that a Pokemon battle was unfolding, and probably the first one to ever happen on the school grounds. Both boy and girl had red DS's in their hands, fingers brushing past the individual buttons placed onto the surface. The boy, who was sitting on a red and yellow skateboard and wearing a red-and-white hoodie, grinned cheerfully while his opponent, a brunette girl dressed entirely in blue and white, frowned.

"Ya don't have to get all emotional over one faintin' Pokemon, y'know," the girl sighed, tapping her screen with a black stylus. "After all, you might be trippin' over your own words soon, Gold."

_Gold._ The name replayed itself in Crystal's mind like a broken record. _Gold, Gold, Gold._ Something about the word seemed familiar, much as the boy in front of her looked oddly like the type of person she would know. However, what was even more weird was the fact that she also seemed to recognize the girl Gold was playing. _Sapphire_, her brain supplied for her, tossing the name out carelessly like Crystal had known it her whole life._ But I don't know them,_ Crystal thought in frustration. _Not at all._

It was only then that she noticed the name tags pinned onto their clothing, reading their individual names in matching colors of gold and silver. Laughing inwardly, Crystal realized she must've unconsciously read their names on those tags and remembered them afterwards, only finding them familiar because she had seen their names just seconds before.

The boy named Gold scowled at Sapphire, his hands hovering over his touch screen. "Well, are you going to send out a Pokemon?" he taunted. "Or are you quitting already."

"I never quit," Sapphire hissed, furiously pushing one of the buttons on her DS. "Let's see how your little Typlosion likes my Wailord."

Gold went pale at that, and Crystal briefly wondered why. Was a Wailord considered more powerful than a Typlosion, or was it some sort of secret weapon used in Pokemon? The blue-haired girl had no knowledge of the video games whatsoever, so she couldn't really tell why Gold was looking nervous all of a sudden.

"S-Shit," the boy muttered, flicking a black stylus across the screen. "Suntaro, get out there and do your stuff!"

"Talkin' to our Pokemon now, are we?" Sapphire jeered. "Well, have a little taste of my Ice Beam."

For a few brief seconds, everyone but Crystal tensed, clearly sensing something that the blue-haired girl couldn't. Glancing around, she noticed that a boy in a white cap was the only one besides her remaining relaxed, his gaze watching the two with interest, but especially lingering on the girl. However, when he caught Crystal's gaze, he simply smiled and retreated into the crowd, vanishing just like that.

"Damn it!" Gold's shout brought her attention back to the match at hand. "I guess I've got to go with Pichu then!"

Sapphire scowled. "You're gonna use a Pichu against a Wailord? Isn't that a bit insane?"

"Only if we were battling with these Pokemon in real life," he retorted. "Sadly, there's no such thing as Pokemon outside of the video games and anime."

"Yeah, yeah, just make your move already."

"Fine, I will."

Crystal didn't bother to stick around, growing bored quite quickly of the match. Weaving her way out of the crowd-which was a lot faster than going in-Crystal emerged from behind the rows of people and noticed that a group of adults had gathered on the western side of the school, walking towards them at a rather fast pace. Many of the students chattering rapidly fell into silence as each and everyone of them saw the teachers approaching.

A girl with blonde hair stepped beside Crystal, golden eyes glancing nervously at the teachers. She turned to Crystal and frowned. "Do you know why so many teachers are walking towards us?" she asked innocently. "Are we all in trouble or something?"

"I don't think so," Crystal replied. "I think they-"

She never had time to finish as one of the teacher's, a man with blue hair just like hers, pulled out a microphone from his pocket and began to speak into it. "Ladies and gentlemen," every student who wasn't paying attention before was paying attention now, "I am Falkner and I am the principal of Pokemon Lover's High. Welcome one and welcome all to this glorious new school. A school where both Pokemon fans and normal students can lurk together and study under one roof.

"At Pokemon Lover's High, also known as Pokemon High, students are expected to sleep in the dorms provided. Unless, of course, you live within a couple of blocks of the school. Don't worry though, all rooms are free and open to anyone who has registered for them," sighs of relief were heard at that. "Anyways, I trust that everyone has already received their schedules via mail, right?" a couple of nods. "Good, then you should all know your dorm rooms by now. If you will follow me, then I'll show you the four dorm rooms we have."

Murmurs of excitement rippled from the crowd and they eagerly hurried behind Falkner as the blue-haired man led them across the neatly cut grass. Crystal and the blonde girl fell in alongside the crowd.

Falkner led them around a corner of the rectangle building and, immediately, for huge cube-like structures appeared. Each had a roof shaped roughly into a triangular prism and a statue of some sort of creature lounging in the front, but what set them all apart was the color scheme used. While one building had a red roof and crimson banners plastered all over the brick walls, another had a blue roof and turquoise banners._ So that must mean we're all going to be put into different dorms based on color,_ Crystal pulled out a piece of white paper from her pocket and glanced at it. _According to this then, my dorm is the green one._ Her gaze wandered over to the building with the mint green roof and blue-green banners, her attention being pulled to what seemed like a dragon with wings made of shadows.

Looking around at the other dorms, she noticed that each held a statue in front of it, each looking like some type of dragon save for the one in front of the Blue dorm. The one in front of the Red dorm showed a dragon with pink jewels placed into its shoulders, arms raised up as if about to strike the Yellow dorms' statue. The second dragon, placed in front of golden banners weaved with edges of silver, stood proudly as it showed off its chest plate, a blue diamond gleaming in the center. Crystal was almost about to be in awe of it, when she spotted the strange llama-like creature that loomed in front of the Blue dorm. A stone ring was placed around its waist, dotted with green gems and painted a goldenrod color.

"Gah, that's so cool!" a voice shouted from amongst the crowd and Crystal could tell from a quick glance that Gold was the one who had spoken. "Each of these statues are based upon the legendary Pokemon of Sinnoh!"

Eyes widened in realization as every student turned their heads to look at the statues, nodding in awe with Gold's statement. Crystal, however, just stared at the statues in disbelief. These weird things were _Pokemon?_ Well, that was certainly unique to a school. If a school were to have statues of animals, she would've thought that they would base their designs off of something like a griffin or manticore. Something _normal._

"You're correct," a pink-haired girl with pigtails huffed, glaring at the boy. "Of course, it would take even an idiot to notice that."

"Are you calling me an idiot?" Gold narrowed his eyes.

The girl snickered. "Of course."

"Bring it on then! A one on one Pokemon battle and I could so prove you wrong!"

"Did you even read the rules?" she sneered. "Teachers aren't allowed to battle. Video games are for brats."

The boy looked stunned for a small moment, before smirking wickedly. "Really, _you're_ a teacher? I thought that you were just some crazy old bat!" Gold replied smugly, hands on hips.

The pink-haired girl scowled at that, fists raised. "Why you! Just wait until-"

A shirtless man in white pants placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Whitney, calm down. He's clearly not worth the trouble you're making."

Blushing wildly, the girl nodded and lowered her hands, looking away. "Yes, Bruno."

Falkner cleared his throat and everyone's attention was thrown towards him. "Anyways, these will be your dorms. Each color represents the dorm that you may or may not be staying in. The dorms are divided into the four types of students that'll be living here: freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors. Freshmen take the Yellow dorm, sophomores the Red dorm, Juniors the Green dorm, and seniors get the Blue dorm.

"Now, if you want, you may all explore your separate dorms and visit your rooms even if you didn't bring any stuff with you. It's expected, especially since this is everyone's first day here. Feel free to wander off anytime you want and explore the school grounds."

Rapidly, every student separated from the herd of teachers and wandered into their individual dorms, examining the statues before diving into the building. The blonde girl by Crystal's side waved to her briefly before taking off towards the Blue dorm. Crystal watched her in surprise. _That must mean she's a senior, but she's so short! _

Turning to the Green dorm, Crystal walked over to the entrance, gazing at the dragon statues that guarded the doorway before entering the building.

Instantly, a fresh breeze of what smelled like lavender greeted her, wrapping around her and welcoming her as it mixed with the scent of fresh laundry. The blue-haired girl felt cool air press upon her skin and she noticed a white vent hung on one of the dry walls that was humming quietly compared to the noise the rest of her peers were making. Wooden tables were set about on the edges of the hallways, balancing pale blue vases with scarlet roses placed into them. It was almost a wonder that none of the delicate items had broken yet as students pushed and shoved their ways through the halls.

Crystal pulled out her schedule again and checked for her room number. Apparently, she was on the second floor in room 222. With a sigh, she shoved her schedule into her backpack and took off towards the stairs, seeing that the escalators were packed full with eager students. Ascending the many steps, she reached the second floor in a matter of two minutes, swiftly met by the sight of an empty hallway. It was almost scary how quiet it was when she compared her current hallway to the one she had stood in on the first floor, and she nervously shuffled over to her specific room, turning the knob to open the door up.

She soon wished she hadn't done that.

Gazing into her soon-to-be room, Crystal was met with a shocking sight of a shirtless black-haired boy inside. _Gold_, she recalled swiftly. Amber eyes locked with blue ones, and the boy smiled wickedly.

"Why, hello there."

**000ooo000**

**Replies: **

**Guest-It'd be an interesting story if, indeed, the main cast became psychopaths (quick, someone, write a story about that, XD) but unfortunately, that's not quite the case here.**

**sapphire53-Yay, suspense! That was exactly one of the moods I was striving for (but especially mystery). Thanks for the review~**

**Anyways, I don't know if this would be considered late or not, but at least it's up now~**

**And, this chapter might seem dull in the prospect of plot but, trust me, things will begin to spark and click once everything collects together.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
